


I Wanted You To Know A Dream I Dreamed Last Night

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Consensual Somnophilia, Kink Negotiation, M/M, No Lube, Podfic Welcome, Role Playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: So Ryan's got a more... unusual interest.





	I Wanted You To Know A Dream I Dreamed Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Title is based on the Hebrew song.

“So, uh… how would you feel if I said I had an… an idea, for a scene?”

“First I’d ask you what kind of scene you’d be planning in the first place,” said Shane, “and then I’d ask you if it was in relation to our… hobbies, or our job.”

“Since when do _scenes_ have anything to do with our job?!”

Ryan was trying not to giggle - he was faintly _scandalized_ , honestly. 

The idea of mixing their various… extracurriculars with their job was scandalizing in every sense of the word. 

So maybe he was a bit of a weenie.

Oh well.

“I don’t know. We work in entertainment. There are a lot of scenes.”

Shane leaned back in his seat, and he rubbed his eyes - they’d been sitting on Ryan’s couch for hours, editing footage.

Ryan was going to end up with a crick in his neck - he didn’t want to even _think_ about what would happen to poor Shane and his back. 

Eleven o’clock on a Thursday night was a good time to talk about this kind of shit, right?

… obviously. 

Or maybe Ryan was making himself nervous, psyching himself up (or possibly out). 

“Fair enough,” said Ryan, and he laughed, self conscious. “So.”

“So,” said Shane, and he put the laptop onto the coffee table, stretching, his back arching.

There was a lot of him to stretch - Ryan followed the line of Shane’s torso - his long, gangly arms, his bony hands, the way his shirt rode up, so that Ryan could see where his shirt was riding up. 

“So,” Ryan echoed.

Shane made a “go on” hand gesture.

“You’re the one who started this conversation,” Shane reminded him.

“Right,” said Ryan, and he cleared his throat. “Well. Um.”

“Um?”

“You know how I’m, uh… I’m into some weird stuff?”

Shane shrugged. 

“Weird is relative,” said Shane.

“Fair enough, fair enough,” said Ryan.

God, but he was nervous. 

His hands were sweating.

“So….”

Shane made another “get on with it” hand motion.

Ryan took a deep breath.

Okay.

He could do it.

...he could do it?

He was going to do it. 

“You know, uh… you know how there’s stuff you can do when someone is… asleep?”

Shane frowned. 

“It’s a bit… complicated,” said Shane. “I mean, that’s a bit… it’s obviously a… I know you want it, but….” 

“But?”

Ryan rubbed his hands together, and he sighed.

He’d been expecting the “but.”

“But I feel like I can’t really… get consent from you, if you’re asleep.”

“But if I tell you beforehand that i want it,” Ryan said, “that counts, right?”

“I mean, it would technically, but… I’d still feel kinda bad about it.”

“Why?”

“Because you can’t say no,” said Shane. “If shit goes bad, I won’t _know_ it’s going bad, since you can’t tell me.”

“Right,” said Ryan. “But… I guess I’m giving you permission.”

Shane nodded. 

“Can I think about it?”

“Of course,” said Shane, and he licked his lips, rubbing his hands together. “Sorry to, uh, to disappoint.”

“Nah, it’s fine,” said Ryan. “You’re not disappointing me at all.”

“You sure?”

“I promise.”

Ryan reached out for Shane, and Shane took it, squeezing Ryan’s fingers.

Shane looked at him, his expression fond.

“Sorry I’m not as… y’know, daring and kinky as you are,” said Shane.

His tone was joking, but there was a note of anxiety underlying it.

“It’s fine,” said Ryan. “Not everything has to be swinging from the chandeliers. Although you wouldn’t have to work that hard to swing - just reach up.”

“Oh my god,” said Shane, and he was snickering in spite of himself. “Really? We’re having a big emotional moment, and you’re making a crack about my height?”

“I could make a crack about your ginormous noggin too, if you’d like,” said Ryan. “I do aim to please, after all!” 

Shane rolled his eyes, and he gave Ryan’s fingers another squeeze, then let go. 

* * *

“Hey, Ryan?”

“Mm?”

“You free tomorrow night?”

“I should be, yeah,” said Ryan, looking up from his computer screen. “Why? What’s up?”

“Let’s hang out,” said Shane. “You could, uh… you could _sleep_ over, if you needed to.” 

“... sure,” said Ryan.

Something was going on.

Ryan hadn’t the foggiest what it was, but it sure was something.

* * *

Ryan came over to Shane’s house after work, tired, his back hurting.

“You need to stop hunching over,” said Shane, and he prodded Ryan in the side, as the two of them sprawled out on Shane’s couch. 

Ryan prodded him back.

“I’m doing my best,” said Ryan, and he stretched again .

“I could give you a back rub,” said Shane. “You could, uh… you could have a nap, if you need one”

“I don’t usually nap this late in the day,” said Ryan. “I wanna be able to sleep tonight.”

“I, uh… okay.”

Shane took a deep breath, and he covered his face with both hands.

He looked well and truly uncomfortable. 

“Hmm?”

“Okay,” said Shane, and he rested his elbows on his knees, looking over at Ryan as he sat on the couch. “So, like… you know how you were interested in the whole sleep play thing?”

“Yeah?”

“I’d be willing to try it, if you weren’t, like… fully asleep.” 

“Fully asleep?”

“Yeah. Like, if you drift off. You’re a light sleeper, right? So you could… you could lie there, and you’d be able to tell that I was touching you and you could say no, but it’d also be the whole… attitude? Feel? You know.”

Shane was rubbing his hands together, staring at them, then glancing up at Ryan. 

“Right,” said Ryan.

He was… hard, and his heart was beating very fast. 

Huh.

This was, simultaneously, one of the sexiest things he’d ever thought of, and suddenly fucking terrifying. 

What if it was too weird?

What if it scared Shane?

What if he freaked out?

… fuck it. 

Why not?

“I am, uh… I am feeling tired,” said Ryan. “You don’t mind me knocking out for a bit?”

“Nah,” said Shane. “You’ve slept in my bed before. Shouldn’t be too different.”

“Your giant bed,” Ryan said, and he stretched, his arms behind his head, his shirt riding up. 

He could feel Shane’s eyes on him, and he tried not to blush too hard. 

“Have a good nap,” Shane said. “I’m just gonna, uh… get some work done.”

“Right.”

How did this manage to feel so damn _awkward_?

In a weird way, it was endearing - knowing the big idiot got just as anxious as he did. 

Admittedly, Shane was kind of a nervous wreck most of the time, but still. 

Ryan made a big show of making his way towards the bedroom, and then made an even bigger show of undoing his belt, dropping his pants, and wriggling out of his shirt.

He usually slept in a t-shirt, but… fuck it.

If he was going to go full creepy fantasy, he might as well go full creepy fantasy, right?

He plugged in his phone, then puttered around, debating taking is socks off, then kicking them off. 

He flopped onto the bed, wriggling around to get comfortable, and then he lay there, and he waited.

And waited.

He couldn’t see Shane’s alarm clock - he made a point of not looking at it, made a point of just… letting himself float.

He lay on his stomach, his arms at his sides, his breath filling his lungs.

It was quiet, apart from the noises from the other room, as Shane shuffled around, presumably doing something or other.

It was surprisingly hard to relax - he was keyed up, hard in his boxers, his whole body on high alert.

He wanted to be touched. 

He wanted Shane to just… come into the room and fuck him.

He wanted Shane to creep in like a shadow, until Ryan didn’t know about anything.

He let himself drift, his eyes half shut, then all the way shut.

His breathing began to slow down - he wasn’t aware that he was that tired, exactly, but he was beginning to just… relax into the bed.

He was practically melting, floating in the void, and he just… lay there.

There was a deep, intense relaxation sinking into his mind, like a stone in cold water.

There was something nice about knowing he had no control over whatever it was that was happening, that he just had to lie there and take it, regardless. 

It was weirdly freeing.

… Ryan could acknowledge that he was a bit of a control freak, even if he was loath to admit it.

But he could be a bit… well, obsessive about making sure that everything was going the way that he wanted it to go.

Having to just trust Shane that it would go the way that he wanted was a novel idea.

Now he just had to lie still for as long as possible, until the living scarecrow in the next room finally got around to coming in and getting shit started.

* * *

Ryan ended up cracking and putting a podcast on.

He was bad at just… lying there - it made him restless.

So he put on a podcast, and listened to someone earnestly tell him about brutalist architecture, and the origins of waterfountains.

He was two thirds asleep after an episode and and half when the door opened.

He barely even registered it - just another noise - and then he tensed up.

Shit.

Was Shane here to actually get started?

But no - Shane was just… grabbing something from his closet, and then closing the door again.

Well.

Ryan resisted the urge to sigh dramatically, and he rolled over onto his side, and let his eyes drift shut.

He _was_ tired, come to think of it.

Maybe Shane was just trying to get him to get more sleep.

Ryan grinned a bit into the pillow, and let his eyes slid, as the earnest monotone kept speaking tinnily from his phone.

* * *

Ryan was woken up by a finger on the back of his leg.

It was a very, very gentle brush - barely there - but he still tensed up, just a bit. 

The podcast was still playing - now talking about… museum plaques (?).

The finger on the back of his leg was very gentle, and it was pausing at the back of his knee, almost enough to tickle.

It was completely dark - had Shane turned off the light in the living room?

Huh.

Ryan tried to keep his breath even, calm, tried to stay as physically relaxed as possible.

… it was surprisingly difficult.

He could hear _Shane_ breathing, over the podcast, and that was a bit surreal, not that Ryan was going to complain too hard.

It all had a faintly dreamlike state.

How long had he been sleeping?

He was aware - almost painfully aware of his own skin, of the way he was trembling.

Shane was stroking along the back of his thigh with the back of a hand, and the little hairs on the backs of Shane’s knuckles were ticklish, gentle.

It took effort to keep Ryan’s toes from curling, and he licked his lips, trying not to start shaking.

Oh, fuck. 

Shane’s fingers were very gentle as they slid into the leg of Ryan’s boxers and he was breaking out into goosebumps.

It was… intense.

Why was it so intense?

Maybe the inability to move?

The inability to make a sound?

Or possibly… well, possibly that he was trying not to react.

Shane’s fingers went across Ryan’s back, a gentle drag of the pads of his fingers - Shane had very soft hands, no calluses. 

The bed dipped down, and then Shane was looming over Ryan. 

It was hard for Shane _not_ to loom, admittedly - the guy was a regular Sasquatch, with that head of his that could block out the sun.

Shane’s hands were feather light, as they went along Ryan’s shoulders, squeezing gently.

* * *

Shane spent what felt like an eternity (but was probably about five minutes) just… exploring the muscles of Ryan’s back.

It was a thorough investigation - how long had Shane been wanting to do this?

Shane took his time in a way that Ryan hadn’t realized was even possible - fingers tracing soft, warm patterns across Ryan’s back, and Ryan was beginning to shake.

He couldn’t help it.

He wanted… what did he want?

It didn’t matter what he wanted did it?

He was just… lying here.

Unless he wanted to call everything off, which was a nuclear option, but otherwise… it was all Shane’s show.

_Fuck_.

Ryan was clenching his jaw, and he was trying not to grind his hips forward.

He was already hard.

He was… very hard, why was he so damn hard?

… it wasn’t like this was his ultimate fantasy, and the thing that he’d been jerking off to since the first night he’d woken up next to Shane with a boner.

Oh god.

Ryan licked his lips, and he kept squirming, his toes curling.

Shane’s hands were just… tracing his arm muscles, squeezing them, then moving them lower.

Across Ryan’s back, across his sides, to Ryan’s hips.

And then he was sliding his hand into Ryan’s boxers.

Ryan mouthed _yes_ into the pillow, his eyes moving behind their lids, and he tried not to wriggle.

God, this was… intense.

The episode changed to talking about drinking straws, and then Shane’s finger was trailing between Ryan’s cheeks. 

It was… it was hot.

It was way too hot. 

It was the kind of hot that Ryan hadn’t even known was possible, with this kind of tease and denial, that left Ryan completely helpless.

Oh god.

He shifted, just a bit - people moved in their sleep, right?

It wasn’t like he was playing at being a corpse, right?

He didn’t want to be that person.

Shane froze, and Ryan settled back down.

Shane’s hand slid into Ryan’s, and he gave it a squeeze. 

Ryan squeezed back.

Shane sighed, and his hand left Ryan’s hand, to move to the back of Ryan’s head.

He combed his fingers through the back of Ryan’s head, gently running his fingers through the hair.

Shane pressed Ryan’s face into the bed, gently, and the very tip of one finger on his other hand was gently probing at Ryan’s hole. 

Shane shuddered, and that was unexpected.

“Fuck,” Shane said, and his voice was very quiet.

Ryan bit his lip, as Shane pressed in, so, so gently.

It wasn’t the usual type of thing that they did - it was slow, _agonizingly_ slow, and that was enough to make Ryan want to start crying, as he tried to stay still, tried not to thrash. 

Shane was just taking his time, sinking in slowly, all the way up to his first knuckle, then up to his second one, and it was deep - lovely and deep, enough to make Ryan’s toes curl. 

There wasn’t any lube, but… well, it wasn’t like he needed a lot, did he?

It was just Shane’s long, narrow finger, sliding inside of Ryan, and then it was curling, and it was… pressed against Ryan’s prostate.

Ryan made a noise - hopefully not too obvious, versus just a sleeping noise.

“Shhhh,” Shan said quietly. “Go back to sleep.”

His fingers were still inside of Ryan, but he wasn’t moving them.

Ryan sighed, and he burrowed into the mattress, trying to stay still, trying to convey that he was asleep.

And Shane’s fingers began to fuck him harder. 

Not much harder, but the curving against his prostate was stronger, and then the hand that was on his head moved. 

Ryan let his hips roll, just a bit.

People humped in their sleep, right?

He humped into the bed, rolling them into the bed, and Shane made some type of quiet noise.

Shane kept fucking him, steady pressure on his prostate, and then there was a rustling, and a wet sound.

_Shane was masturbating._

Fuck, Shane was getting off on this, and Ryan bit back his own moan, his hips rolling more as he was fingered, and Shane was panting.

The narrator was still talking quietly at them, and Shane was making those quiet hums he always made when he was feeling good, as he (presumably) fucked his fist.

Ryan sobbed, a wet, quiet noise, and then he was cumming. 

He came into his boxers, into the sheets, in a gush of wetness, a mess of stickiness, the need to stay still washing over him, the sweetness filling him like water in a bottle. 

He groaned, a long, drawn out sound, and then he made a big show of fully relaxing.

There were more wet sounds, and then there was a gasp, and a hot, wet sensation dripping across Ryan’s back.

So.

Oh wow.

There was a twist in Ryan’s gut, and Ryan bit back a groan.

Fuck.

Oh, _fuck_. 

Shane leaned forward, and he kissed the top of Ryan’s head.

He withdrew his fingers, and then he was getting off of the bed, walking towards the door. 

Ryan grinned, and he snuggled in, letting his eyes slide shut.

He’d relax for a little bit, and then he’d get up.

It’d be great.

* * *

Ryan came stumbling into the living room, his head foggy.

It was about eleven at night, and he had taken a shower, put on some clean boxers.

“Hey,” said Shane. “You must have been tired.”

“Oh yeah,” said Ryan. “I was really exhausted. Although I gotta say, I had the craziest dream.”

“Did you now?”

Shane raised an eyebrow. 

Ryan made eye contact, and he grinned. 

Shane flushed, looked down at his hands, and Ryan took that as a victory in and of itself. 

All in all, satisfactory evening.

Maybe they’d unpack whatever Shane’s weird kink was next. 

… that might take some digging, but still.

Ryan was prepared!

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tubmlr.com!


End file.
